Club Life
by DdRsTaRdAnCeR
Summary: two luv struckin girls, one pervert, and one jelious gordo


~*~*~*~*~*~Club Life ~*~*~*~*~*~ By: ddrstardancer and kawaii little miko  
  
Yah we don't own any character 4m Lizzie McGuire  
  
" "=speak ' '=thought pov=point of view (a.n./)=authors notes where we talk bout useless stuff ~~~~Lizzie's p.o.v~~~~ "Hey Lizzie" "oh hey Miranda". A 15-year-old brunette girl came up to me. " You want to go to the new club in town tonight, the Bronze, It'll be awesome."(a.n./ we got the name from buffy-ddrstardancer. Ya buffy'z a really kool show=D -kawaii little miko) I really did want to go" I can't my mom won't let me" I said. Miranda sighed, "You still obey the rules you've had since you were eight. You're fifteen, just go." "I can't, sorry" "well okay bye" "see yaz" damn that sounds like that would be fun too  
  
~~~~~~~~ Lizzie stood next to her locker, which just-so-happened to be next to Ethan Craft's locker. Ethan was the finest boy in the world, and it was every girl in the high school's dream to go out with him. But, unfortunately he was taken by the meanest, bitchiest, most selfish and manipulative slut in the whole universe, Kate Sanders. Of course, Kate was at Ethan's locker, talking to him loudly, purposely to get everyone's attention, and to make all the girls jealous.  
  
"So.Ethan, do you want to come to that new club tonight? It will be fun." "Umm" Ethan stupidly said, "I don't know, where are we going?" "ETHAN! Weren't you listening to me? We are going to THE NEW CLUB" ".ok, sure. What time will you pick me up?" Kate must have looked incredibly stunned at Ethan's remark, because she just stood there until the bell rang for our next class, not saying anything. I thought it would be a great way to get Ethan to notice me, so I began to plan how to sneak out to the club tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~ At lunch I saw Ethan talking to Kate. Kate had apparently forgotten about that morning because she was in a great mood, she wasn't even mean to anybody. When I was walking down the hallway, I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Ethan. "Hey Lizzie"  
  
God, I love the way he says my name 'Lizzie, Lizzie, LIZZIE!!!' "Umm.hey Ethan. What up?" "Lizzie, I want to know if you want to go to that crazy new night club with me." "Aren't you going with Kate though?" "O yah.I forgot, maybe we can hook up while we're, when Kate's not with me" 'wait, did ETHAN CRAFT just ask ME OUT??!!' "y.ya s.see ya t.t.there" I managed to studded out  
  
~~~~Miranda's p.o.v~~~~ Lizzie went back to hang out with me and Gordo. "Hey McGuire. Sup?" said Gordo. "O I just got asked out by ETHAN CRAFT to the bronze tonight" She said proudly "are you going with him???" both me and Gordo said at the same time with jealously in our voice but both for different reasons. "uh, yah is anything wrong, you guys look a bit mad."  
  
'She's such an airhead, wait that fuck'n bitch said she couldn't go to me but when it's Ethan she always has time, and we're bff. And wait Kate made sure to rub in every girl's face that SHE was going to the bronze with Ethan. Whata playboy' 'she can be a fuckin bitch sometimes'  
  
~~~Lizzie's p.o.v~~~ "Wait Miranda! What's wrong, you seem really pissed." " I have to get to class" she said coldly. 'Geez, what the hell is her problem? I think she's mad at me. I'll talk to her after school. Is it something I said?' "I think I'll go to class now too. WAIT UP MIRANDA!" 'Geez, it seems like both of my friends are mad at me now! (a.n/ no shit really lizzie)  
  
~~~Miranda's p.o.v~~~ While I was walking home from school today, is saw Ethan run up to me. " Yo, Miranda darling whats up" He came up and put his hand on by "darling???" ' when does he call ME darling???' "wanna meet up with me later on tonight at the bronze"(a.n./ what a perverted bastard) "I'd luv too" I giggled' this would be a great way to get back at lizzie.' While I was think his hand moved from my shoulder *slap* "PERVERT!!!"everyone stared at me as I screamed that and walked off. 'that bastard!!' " uh," he called " does that mean were not on for tonight?" 'now that really got me pissed "GO FUCK YOURSELF ETHAN!!" all the eyes were on me again 'wow I just told the most popular guy in school to go fuck himself' 


End file.
